This invention relates to a nipple assembly, specifically a nipple assembly with an alarm buzzer and a body temperature indicator. Within this assembly is provided a liquid of good heat conductivity, such as distilled clean water, for transferring the heat from a baby's mouth to a thermometer which is provided together with a heat sensitive resistor in the assembly. The thermometer is capable of indicating the baby's body temperature, and when the baby's body temperature exceeds a predetermined upper limit, the heat sensitive resistor sends a signal to the alarm buzzer so that the buzzer is actucated to issue an alarming sound. Thereby, the body temperature of the baby sucking the nipple of the assembly in accordance with the invention can be monitored to protect the baby from being harmed by overhigh body temperature which can induce other aftersymptoms or even cause a whole-life regret.
Small families are the primary constituting units of the modern society in which babies are usually cared for by young busy inexperienced parents or even by the person working for a day nursery. In these circumferences, the babies' body temperatures are often neglected by their parents or the person who takes care of them. Especially in a day nursery, it is hard for the person who take care of the babies to know which baby is getting an overhigh temperature because he cannot let every baby to put a thermometer in his mouth all the time. This commonly existing problem in the modern society constitutes a potential risk to the babies' health and lives.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a nipple with a body temperature indicator for a baby's daily suction, in which the nipple is sealedly filled with distilled clean water of any other appropriate liquid through which the heat from the baby's mouth can be transferred to a specific indicator so that the baby's parents or the person who cares for the baby can clearly observe the fluctuation in the baby's body temperature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nipple assembly with an alarm buzzer, in which assembly is provided a heat sensitive resistor in connection with the buzzer through an IC so that the buzzer will be energized and issue an alarming sound when the temperature of the liquid in the nipple assembly reaches a warning point.